brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest
For a category containing films that were entries to THAC, see Category:Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest brickfilms The Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest, commonly abbreviated to THAC, is an annual brickfilming contest with a time limit of exactly 24 hours. Participants must create an entire brickfilm from scratch (with the exception of set building, music design, and sound effects) within 24 hours. Originally hosted on Brickfilms.com, THAC is now hosted on and officially run by the website Bricks In Motion. The contest was started by David West in 2005 and has been run by various other individuals since 2008. The twelfth and most recent THAC was run by Nathan Wells.THAC XII Announcement Thread Origin The Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest originated from a concept for a brickfilming competition posted by Robinson Wood to the Brickfilms.com forums in January 2005.Brickfilms.com wiki page on THACOne-Hour Deadline Comp Concept thread by Robinson Wood The concept was for a contest in which animation time would be limited to one hour. Wood presented a clip he had made in one hour as an example of the kind of film which might be produced for such a contest. He asked for feedback on the idea. The general opinion was that the idea for a time-limited contest was good, but one hour was too short. The idea for a twenty-four hour contest was put forward in the thread by Stephen Nolen: While the original concept was centred on an honour system, discussion of control of the time limit did begin in the thread. The idea of a mod element (conceptualised as a "special brick") was first suggested by Brendan Henry. Discussion of the concept continued in the following months. The final idea was for a contest lasting twenty-four hours using a letter mod element. The first Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest was announced with David West as the host on August 9, 2005.Announcement of the first THAC The First THAC The first THAC was held on Brickfilms.com by David West from 12 noon GMT on August 27th, 2005 to 12 noon GMT on August 28th 2005, though the contest started half an hour late after David's alarm 'failed to go off'.THAC Starts Now Brickfilms.com Thread * Theme: General * Mod Element: 22 of the films entered successfully followed the rules and qualifiedJudging of the first THACArchived Brickfilms.com THAC 1 wiki page with full results and they were judged by ballot in 4 separate categories: Animation, Cinematography, Sound Design, and Story. Judges, Entrants and Audiences could submit their top ten films in each category. Most of the prizes were provided by Nick Maniatis, and the judges were David West, James Morr, Brendan Henry, Robinson Wood, and "Watson Films".THAC Awards Chat Judges Choice Results || 1. || His Master's Plan || Stefan van Zwam |- || 2. || No News is Good News || Dave Wardell |- || 3. || The Evilness Begins || Roland Szentesi |- || 4. || A Quiet Evening || Christoph Brock |- || 5. || Speak || Rachel Dew |- | 6. || Radioactive B-Movie || Chris Boyer and Brian Bridges |- | 7. || A Day at the Theatre || Zach Macias |- | 8. || Low Self Esteem || Eric "Erlic" Duvall |- | 9. || General Movie || Robert Frost |- | 10. || The Trickiest Thief || Jason Boyle |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 11. || (Untitled)Dan's THAC entry release thread || "Dan" |- || Flight of the Penguin || Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz |- | 13. || Onorno || Bert Loos |- | 14. || The Awakening || Ian Hirschfeld |- | 15. || Bus Stop || "17" |- | 16. || Sleepless || Lewis Chen |- | 17. || (Untitled)Idiotless' THAC entry release thread || Daniel Ernst |- | 18. || Wicked Water Way || "GopedGuy" |- | 19. || Better Late Than Never || Robert Graff |- | 20. || Bolt! || "Ticket" |- | 21. || Dare to do Crazy (Beep) || Colin Boyle |- | 22. || The Little Old Lady From Pasadena || "BRICK MAN" |- Entrants Choice Results || 1. || His Master's Plan || Stefan van Zwam |- || 2. || No News is Good News || Dave Wardell |- || 3. || A Quiet Evening || Christoph Brock |- || 4. || The Evilness Begins || Roland Szentesi |- || 5. || Speak || Rachel Dew |- | 6. || A Day at the Theatre || Zach Macias |- | 7. || The Awakening || Ian Hirschfeld |- | 8. || Radioactive B-Movie || Chris Boyer and Brian Bridges |- | 9. || General Movie || Robert Frost |- | 10. || Low Self Esteem || Eric "Erlic" Duvall |- | 11. || Onorno || Bert Loos |- | 12. || Sleepless || Lewis Chen |- | 13. || Flight of the Penguin || Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 14. || The Little Old Lady From Pasadena || "BRICK MAN" |- || Wicked Water Way || "GopedGuy" |- | 16. || Bus Stop || "17" |- | 17. || (Untitled) || Daniel Ernst |- | 18. || The Trickiest Thief || Jason Boyle |- | 19. || (Untitled) || "Dan" |- | 20. || Better Late Than Never || Robert Graff |- | 21. || Dare to do Crazy (Beep) || Colin Boyle |- | 22. || Bolt! || "Ticket" |- There were insufficient ballots cast by the audience to determine a ranking for the proposed Audience Choice prize. It was decided that the Audience Choice prize would be awarded to the 4th place finisher in the Entrants Choice Awards (Roland Szentesi).Winners of the first THAC THAC 2 THAC2 was run by David West and began at 12 noon GMT on August 19th, 2006. It received 25 entries.THAC2 Launch Thread The judges were David West, Brendan Henry, and "Watson Films". James Morr also submitted a ballot that was rejected for being incomplete.THAC2 results chat transcript * Theme: The End * Mod Element: Judges Choice Results || 1. || Negotiations || Judah Frank and Joseph Frank |- || 2. || Back to School Nightmare || Zach Macias |- || 3. || Melodramedy || Robinson Wood |- || 4. || Spoilerz! || Nathan Wells |- || 5. || The Chronicles of Time || Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz |- | 6. || The End? || Ryan D. |- | 7. || The End of Brickfilms || Grant Butler |- | 8. || Groundhog Trouble || Colin Boyle, Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 9. || Turning 18 || Jonathan Marrero |- | 10. || MySpaced || "GopedGuy" |- Entrants Choice Results Although Melodramedy received the most votes for entrants choice, it was disqaulified due to Robinson Wood neglecting to submit an entrants choice ballot. The winner of this category was instead announced as Negotiations by Judah Frank and Joseph Frank.THAC2 Results Thread Listed here are all films which received points in the entrants choice votes: || 1. (DQ) || Melodramedy || Robinson Wood |- || 2. || Negotiations || Judah Frank and Joseph Frank |- || 3. || Spoilerz! || Nathan Wells |- || 4. || Back to School Nightmare || Zach Macias |- || 5. || The Chronicles of Time || Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz |- | 6. || Groundhog Trouble || Colin Boyle, Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 7. || True Love Waits || Chris Boyer and Brian Bridges |- | 8. || The End? || Ryan D. |- | 9. || Escaping Doomsday || Nikolas Jaeger |- | 10. || Soldering Your Balls Saves Marriages || Tim Hui |- | 11. || Larry the Last Human || Brendan Krick |- | 12. || Turning 18 || Jonathan Marrero |- | 13. || The End of THAC || Aled Owen |- | 14. || The End of Brickfilms || Grant Butler |- THAC 3 THAC 3 was run by David West. This contest introduced the concept of two mod elements: color and letter. THAC 3 began on August 4, 2007 at 12:00 Noon GMT.THAC3 Launch Thread It received 27 entries. After only receiving a ballot from one other judge, David West elected to use the Entrant's Choice ballots to determine the Judge's Choice winners, and Joshua Leasure's ballot would determine the single Entrant's Choice winner: Philip Heinrich, for The Pepperonis (who received a Brickfilms.com DVD, donated by Leasure).THAC3 Results Thread * Theme: What Really Happened * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a green piece Listed here are all films which received points in the voting: || 1. || A Night at the Pier || Chris Boyer and Brian Bridges |- || 2. || The Pepperonis || Philip Heinrich |- || 3. || Flashbacks || Nathan Wells |- || 4. || Arthur's Legacy || Zach Macias |- || 5. || Abduction || Jonathan Vaughan |- | 6. || Breakdown || Nate Mancini |- | 7. || Deathbed Revelations || Brendan Krick |- | 8. || The Truth || Matt Gillan |- | 9. || Divine Interventions || Arend Hintze |- | 10. || Stromausfall || Nichtgedreht |- | 11. || Reformation Day || Ryan D. |- | 12. || Spontaneous Insanity || Nikolas Jaeger |- | 13. || Inhibitions || Colin Boyle, Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 14. || Supercustodian || "Ticket", "Caffinator" and "1ceaham" |- | 15. || Storyline Buildup || Bert Loos |- | 16. || kwikicourt || Brian Gorman |- | 17. || What Really Happened || Daragh Twomey |- | 18. || The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed: What REALLY Happened || Grant Butler |- THAC 4 THAC4 was hosted by David West, and is the last time he hosted. THAC4 also set the precedent of THAC taking place during winter break. THAC4 began on Saturday, December 29, 2007 at 12:00 Noon GMTTHAC4 Announcement Thread. 29 entries were received.THAC4 Launch Thread * Theme: Giving * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a green piece || 1. || Unsound || Nathan Wells |- || 2. || The Season of Giving || Zach Macias |- || 3. || Abduction 2 || Jonathan Vaughan |- | 4. || The Gift from the Future || Nikolas Jaeger |- | 5. || The Ice || Brendan Henry |- | 6. || The Shepherd’s Side of the Story || Nate Mancini |- | 7. || Flight 901.5: The Night Before || Ben BoatwrightBen Boatwright referencing 7th place in THAC 4 A text document featuring a longer set of results was released but has currently not been located.THAC4 Results Thread THAC 5 THAC 5 was the first THAC not hosted by David West or on Brickfilms.com. Instead, THAC 5 was hosted by Scott "Uncle_Cheesedog" Loeppky on ilovebrickfilming.com (later to be renamed Bricks In Motion) on April 5th and 12th 2008 . THAC 5 was technically two THAC contests that were held a week apart. When THAC 5 was announced just a few days before it was to take place, many users complained that they hadn't been given enough noticeInternet Archive of ilovebrickfilming.com THAC5 Thread. THAC 5A received 19 entriesTHAC 5A Launch Thread. THAC5B, considered to be the official THAC 5 , recieved 38Cashman on YouTube or 40 entriesTHAC5 Rewards Thread, including the entries from THAC 5A. They were judged as one single contest. THAC 5A * Theme: Misunderstanding * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a blue piece THAC 5B * Theme: InterventionTHAC 5B Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a red piece || 1. || Cashman || Philip Heinrich |- || 2. || Narrow Escape || Nikolas Jaeger |- || 3. || Leo || Jeremy Wisoff |- || 4. || The Incident in the Alley || Ryan Boyle and Jason Boyle |- || 5. || Happy Together || Thomas Missault |- | 6. || Draw! || Colin Boyle |- | 7. || Hey Laydeez! || Graeme Allen |- | 8. || Blood on the Tracks || Nick Samuelson |- | 9. || Good Old Chester || Anthony D'Angelo |- | 10. || Indiana Jones and the Misread Map || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 11. || I Let Them Go || Dustin Finstrom |- THAC 6 THAC 6 began on January 3, 2009.THAC6 Launch Thread It started out being hosted by Stevie Collins, with control later handed over to Dustin Finstrom during the judging phase.THAC website announcement From this point forward, all future THACs would he held on Bricks in Motion. The judges were Philip Heinrich, Dustin Finstrom, Jordan Harris and Evan Linsey. There were 67 entries.THAC6 Results Thread * Theme: New * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a yellow piece || 1. || Winner || Brendan Krick |- || 2. || Weed Cops || Nikolas Jaeger |- || 3. || Abduction 3 || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 4. || Yes We Can! || Nichtgedreht and Stefan Prisack |- || 5. || Sword || Anthony D'Angelo |- | 6. || The Heaven System || Jamie "Shrankenhiemer" Blackband |- | 7. || Rock Monster || Zach Macias |- | 8. || The New Guy || Jan Gortnar |- | 9. || The New Recruit || Arend Hintze |- | 10. || Mystery At Bricksonberg Bay || David Reino |- | 11. || The Bull's New Caravan || David Boddy |- | 12. || Waiting in Line || Jason Boyle, Colin Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 13. || Jim and Bob's New Car || Rich Petty |- | 14. || The End || Stijn Heirstrate |- | 15. || Robot Invasion || Scott "Jimmybob" Jenner |- | 16. || The Über THAC Idea || Filip Bergström and Seán Willis |- | 17. || New Year's Resolutions || Nick "NickMOC" Samuelson |- | 18. || The Elevator || Richard Van De Steenoven |- | 19. || Resolutions || Tommy "Skull Brick" Dreyer |- | 20. || Pirates Of The Future || JT "Endless Possibilities" Hagaman |- THAC 7 THAC 7 was hosted by Evan "Cheshire" Linsey. It began on January 2, 2010 at 12:00 noon GMT and received 71 entries. This was the first THAC that was officially sponsored by Bricks in MotionTHAC7 Announcement Thread. The judges were Philip Heinrich, Zach Macias, Bert Loos, and Randy Yard.THAC7 Results Thread * Theme: UnexpectedTHAC7 Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a yellow piece || 1. || Sssssss. || James Morr |- || 2. || Expect This || Jordan Johnson |- || 3. || Robot Hunter || Jordan Harris |- || 4. || Unexpected Mugging || Sean Willets |- || 5. || Framed || Tanner Musyj |- | 6. || The Fortune Teller || Jonathan "Jon64" Munoz |- | 7. || Live 2 Sk8 || David Boddy |- | 8. || Chaos Cupboard || Jon Rolph |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 9. || H!el Hitler || Stijn Heirstrate |- || Unexpected || "The Four Monkeys" |- | 10. || An Unexpected Surprise || Daragh Twomey |- | 11. || Double-U Tee Eff || Colin Boyle and Jason Boyle |- | 12. || The Door || Knut "The Frozen Brick" Ørke |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 13. || THACOSIS || Arend Hintze |- || The Salesman || Jonathan Phillips |- THAC 8 THAC 8 was hosted by Dylan Woodley. It started on 12 noon GMT on December 18, 2010. It received 69 entries, six of which were disqualified. 3 coupon prizes were provided by Brick-A-Thon, a Bricklink storeTHAC8 Announcement Thread. Judges were Dylan Woodley, Aaron Bulger, and Randy Yard.THAC8 Results Thread * Theme: AmbitionTHAC8 Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a green piece || 1. || Love's Labour || "Legoander" |- || 2. || LEGO vs. || David Clark |- || 3. || Elmore || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 4. || Ambitious Little Robot || Zac "Brickyman" Reynolds |- || 5. || Der Cyber-Fuhrer || Nichtgedreht and Stefan Prisack |- | 6. || All Work and No Play || Daragh Twomey |- | 7. || Treasure Hunter || Zach Macias |- | 8. || If At First You Don't Succeed || Kris Theorin |- | 9. || The Propelled Man || Sean Willets |- | 10. || How Mr. Socially Impaired Failed to Steal Christmas || Max Butcher |- | 11. || David and the Spartan || "UniLego" |- | 12. || Reach for the Sky || Jacob "Darth Bocaj" McAuliffe |- | 13. || The Box Man || Sam "Lgmaster" Jackson |- | 14. || Hey Dude, Let's Take Over the World || "The Four Monkeys" |- | 15. || Ambiguous Ambitions || Arend Hintze |- | 16. || When Barrels Fly || Andrew "Mustache Maniacs" Bermudez |- | 17. || Venusians || David Boddy |- | 18. || Office Block Hero || Loz "BrainWave" Green |- | 19. || The Propelled Man || Jonathan Phillips |- | 20. || The Sleigh || Mason Muszynski |- | 21. || The Knight and the Ninja || Soren "Icebergstudios" Norman |- | 22. || The Hobo in a Suit || Jackson Sullivan |- | 23. || Jumping the Gun || Chandler "jogopoco" Versluis |- | 24. || The Ambition to Prepare a Great Christmas Fest || Bruno Lefèvre |- | 25. || iPhone Line || Harry Bossert |- THAC 9 THAC 9 was hosted by Evan Linsey on December 17, 2011. Linsey was late to post the starting thread, so the contest began at 2PM GMT.THAC9 Launch Thread The Judges were James Morr, Aaron Bulger and Joseph Hayden.THAC9 Results Thread 61 entries were received, with four being disqualified. A list of most entries can be found here. * Theme: None * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a blue piece || 1. || The Amazing Cashman || Philip Heinrich |- || 2. || Black and Blue || Stephen Burchell |- || 3. || Green Eye || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 4. || Bus Stop || Zach Macias |- || 5. || Bounce || "D.J.M." |- | 6. || The 12 Days of Christmas...? || John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 7. || 2012: The LEGO Evolution || Loïc Fontaine-Boivin |- | 8. || Z.F.F. - Zombie Friends Forever || Kris Theorin |- | 9. || Stranded || Bert Loos |- | 10. || Burrito Express || Max "AniMax" Bychkov |- | 11. || Why I Didn't Enter THAC || "J.T. Productions" |- | 12. || Brandon's Life || "Meeser9" |- | 13. || WISHES: 1 GOLD || Arend Hintze |- | 14. || The Historical Auto Championship || "The Four Monkeys" |- | 15. || Mr. Georgeface & His Unmannerly Dog || Jonathan Phillips |- | 16. || AL AZAR DE LO!! || Max Butcher |- | 17. || The Clown || Iver Jensen and Jakob Jensen |- | 18. || Atomic Greed || Greg "dumbbros" Johns |- | 19. || A THAC Day || Bruno Lefèvre |- | 20. || Chief Kufu || Stephen Jurist |- THAC X THAC X was hosted by Harry Bossert on December 29, 2012.THAC X Launch Thread It received 74 entries, although two were soon removed from YouTube and so could not be judged.THAC X Results Thread The judging panel consisted of Harry Bossert, Evan Linsey and Bert Loos. A list of entries can be found here. * Theme: A Grand Unveiling * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a grey piece || 1. || Le Special || Thomas Evans |- || 2. || STEAM || Christian Colglazier |- || 3. || Hidden || Spencer Olson |- || 4. || The Lost Invention || Harrison Allen |- || 5. || A Shocking Secret || James Morr |- | 6. || The Grand Stratagem || John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 7. || Red Eye || Jonathan Vaughan |- | 8. || The Magician || Jordan Harris |- | 9. || No Crawme's Sing Along THAC || Sean Warton |- | 10. || The Disrupted Reveal || Abraham Feldick |- | 11. || Pop Art || Jack Campise |- | 12. || I Cannot Tell Them || Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 13. || Captain Obvious 2: A Grand Unveiling! || Shelby Pritchard |- | 14. || The Adventures of Dungeon and Dragon - What's in the Box? || "The Four Monkeys" |- | 15. || Prototype-8 || Chance Wen |- | 16. || Frozen Art || Stephen Burchell |- | 17. || Mr. Kane's Machine || Max Bychkov |- | 18. || Mad Science Fair || Marc-André Caron |- | 19. || IL UN VE || Arend Hintze |- | 20. || The Mega Brick || Isaac Cochrane |- THAC 11 THAC 11 was hosted by Harry Bossert on December 28, 2013.THAC 11 Launch Thread It received a total of 78 entries which can be found here.THAC 11 Results Thread It was judged by Lucas Mass, Dan "OneManFilms" Smith and Jon Williams. * Theme: A Mistaken Identity * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Grey piece connected to a red piece || 1. || The Supervisor || "Legoander" |- || 2. || The Police Delivery || Thomas Evans |- || 3. || No Crawme Steals Christmas || Sean Warton |- || 4. || Fitz and Flubblewalf || Walter Benson |- || 5. || How I Survived || Sean Willets |- | 6. || Fish Tale || Iver Jensen and Jakob Jensen |- | 7. || Expectation || Loïc Fontaine-Boivin |- | 8. || Misplaced and Mistaken || Ben Young |- | 9. || Drifter || Hal Warner Clayton |- | 10. || Sector Se7en || Spencer Olson |- | 11. || The Key || Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 12. || A Friend to End All Friends || John Eggers and Daniel Eggers |- | 13. || The Liberator || Francesco "bluper8" Iantorno |- | 14. || Corporate Confusion || Sean Carroll |- | 15. || Planet of the Sneeuwpop || Harrison Allen |- | 16. || Not Skeletor || Sam Richardson |- | 17. || Mr. Figure's Job Interview || Nathan "Fun Sucker" Rossi |- | 18. || A Christmas Caper || Zach Macias |- | 19. || Failure to Launch || Chris Shultz, Sherry Shultz and Jacob Shultz ("AFewBricksShort") |- | 20. || Purposeless Deduction || "rofl" / "Grimly" |- THAC XII THAC XII was hosted by Nathan Wells on January 3, 2015.THACXII Launch Thread This was the first THAC where the mod element was only required to be in each shot rather than each frame. A total of 68 entries were received which can be found here. The judges were Nathan Wells, Timothy Ratner, Christian Colglazier, Nathan "Fun Sucker" Rossi and Philip Heinrich.THAC XII Results Thread Prizes were donated by Nathan Wells and Jorden Davis. * Theme: A Fresh Start * Letter Mod Element: ''' * '''Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a blue piece || 1. || Fried Circuit || Thomas Evans |- || 2. || Warshaw || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- || 3. || Released || Abraham Feldick |- || 4. || Face || Joseph Hayden |- || 5. || A Fresh Start'N || Ben Young |- | 6. || Turning || Sean Warton |- | 7. || New Recruits || Benjamin Ely |- | 8. || Director's Cut || "DewVinci" |- | 9. || Umbrella Umbrage || Nathan Mellace |- | 10. || N. || Max Butcher |- References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions Category:Official Bricks in Motion competitions